


An Unconventional Date Night

by turnupfortrash



Series: The Story of Ben Rory [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Family Feels, Heist, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnupfortrash/pseuds/turnupfortrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick and Len have a night off together.<br/>It ends pretty well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unconventional Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a larger verse I'm still working on but it doesn't really require prior knowledge of it to read (although it will make more sense once the main fic gets posted)  
> Posted on tumblr as part of a prompt [here](http://bimickrory.tumblr.com/post/147212096885/how-abouuuuuut-coldwave-date-night) on my DC blog [here](bimickrory.tumblr.com)  
> Thanks to asiriusslytherin for the read through!

“Are you sure we should be doing this tonight?” Mick questioned, tugging on his partners parka before they turned the corner.

“What’s wrong with tonight?”

“Well, it is a school night.”

“Are you planning on going to school tomorrow, Mick?” Leonard asked with a smirk.

“No!” Mick growled at Len, “But Ben…”

“Ben,” Leonard interrupted “is at home with Lisa who lived with us long enough to know what mornings are like when Ben doesn’t go to bed on time. He’ll be fine. We, on the other hand, will not be fine if we don’t get a move on and stick to the plan.”

Mick huffed in frustration even as he followed his partner around the corner. He knew Leonard was right, they didn’t have much room for error and standing around yapping about it wasn’t going to help anyone. Together they made their way towards the restaurant, a crappy Italian place that always burned their bread but somehow managed to stay open. Well, Mick chuckled to himself, _somehow_ probably being the huge safe full of unlawfully gained family money and jewels. Money and jewels that were about to get withdrawn.

The alley beside the building was empty except for the trash and stench of rotting food. The pair made their way to the doorway, Leonard quickly shot his cold gun at the camera above the door before it got a clear shot of them. The keypad at the door may ward off your more average burglars but this dynamic duo were more than prepared for it. Leonard pulled his tool kit out of his pocket and passed it to Mick who immediately knelt down to get to work while his partner kept lookout. Just a few moments later the door opened with a click and a hiss.

Cameras were iced over as they made their way towards the back where they knew the safe was. They went into the walk in freezer, and Leonard started to feel around for the panel they knew was hidden in the back wall. Mick just stood there, waiting, shivering.

“Ya sure it’s fucking cold enough, Lenny?” Mick grumbled.

“If it bothers you that much, you could always help me look.”

Mick had already started looking around but still rolled his eyes at his partners annoyed tone. He moved a box of frozen vegetables and found an oddly coloured section of the wall. Mick pressed it and watched as the back wall where Len was standing opened up to reveal the safe. Len grinned at him at their success.

“Now, if my research is correct,” his tone implied that he thought it always was “we have 90 seconds to disarm this.”

“Well alright, let’s do this then.” Mick replied with a grin.

Together they did what they did best, cracking into the safe in record time. It felt good to be doing this together, it had been too long since their last heist. The changes in their life were for the better but there was something right about getting back to what they do best. They loaded their bags with what they had come for, the most expensive jewels and stacks of crisp 100 dollar bills. Leonard looks at his watch and narrows his eyes.

“We’re cutting it close, we need to get moving Mick.”

Mick hefts the bags up on a shoulder and palms his gun with the other hand.

“Well let’s get goin’ then.”

They almost made it back to the alley when Mick felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

“Lenny, we gotta get…” Mick didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence before three large men burst through the door.

Guns sounded off, the hallway a shower of bullets, ice, and fire. Mick felt one graze his shoulder as he barreled into the biggest one, knocking him down to the floor. Even as he let out a yell of frustration, Len had already reached down to pull him up. Mick stood in front of his partner and used his gun to set ablaze not only the men in front of them but the building as well.

“How exactly are we supposed to get out now?” Leonard growled, looking ahead at the wall of fire that blocked their path from the door.

“Front door?” Mick answered with a grin, as he started to run towards the front of the building.

Sirens could be heard in the distance and Mick had no doubt that that annoying kid was already speeding over. Together they ran towards the large window, Len shot it with a blast from his cold gun. Mick grabbed his partner’s hand, grinning in excitement, heart pounding in his chest as they ran to burst through the glass together.

They crashed into the sidewalk, only pausing momentarily before they were up and running towards their van. Lenny jumped into the driver’s seat and Mick stumbled his way into the back, tossing the loot down and attempting to grab their first aid kit.

“You good?” Leonard asked as he started the van.

“Yeah, let’s get the fuck outta here.”

* * *

 

The van was parked across the water, somewhere halfway between the restaurant and their house. The pair sat on the hood, watching the fiery colours of the sunrise mix with  the dancing tendrils of smoke from the burning building. Micks arm had been bandaged, the graze not even needing stitches. The adrenaline from the quick escape was dying off and Mick found himself relaxing against his partner.

“Well, that went well.” Mick said with a grin.

Leonard turned to glare at him. “If you call going off plan, getting shot at, and you getting hurt _well_ than yes, Mick. That heist went well.”

“Len…”

“No, Mick. You can’t be reckless like that. Not anymore.” Leonard was picking up speed with his ranting.

“Lenny…”

“You have a family now. How do you think Ben would feel if something happened to you. What about…”

Mick cut his partner off, grabbing ahold of his parka and pulling Leonard into a rough kiss.

“What about _you_? You sayin’ you’re my family too, Lenny?” Mick murmured against his lips.

Leonard huffed, “Just shut up, Mick” as he surged forward to kiss him again.


End file.
